warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Missions/Grinding/Corrupted Forces 4
Auto deck test First of all, nice auto grinder deck for CF4. Tyrant simulator is restricted so I can't test it myself but I would like to know what is the lowest amount of Tridents one could use with still a good win rate. I'm testing the second deck with 5x Trident +1 Tiamat at the moment and haven't lost so far but it would be better to use the simulator and see exactly how much the percentage drops to see if you can push it lower. Kobisjeruk 16:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *Winrates: *7 Tridents: 99461/100000 *6 Tridents: 99169/100000 *5 Tridents: 98224/100000 *4 Tridents: 95674/100000 *3 Tridents: 87384/100000 So 4 Tridents + Tiamat is better than blood grunts DR4. Only really worth switching if you already have the Tridents, are planning to use them for something else, or have too much gold to care about smacking down a 30k investment. The benefits of the most optimal version equate to around 40 gold per full energy bar, if I remember correctly.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your input. Personally, anything above 95% I consider to be acceptable as grinder, even more so on auto. Knowing you can get away with 4 less Trident (60k) with comparatively better winrate than the cheaper DR4 grinder is a huge plus since I think many arent keen investing on 9 Tridents (or more if they want to keep some for other static decks). With that said, Blood Grunt DR4 grinder is still a viable choice for those who dont have access to Tridents. Kobisjeruk 03:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- DarkBlood says: So with "Atlas + 7 Tridents + 1 Tiamat" you have 99,46% winrate? Wonderful! Can you test the winrate of this deck? * Atlas + 8 Tridents + 1 Tiamat. **Somewhere between 99.46% and 99.72%, which is about 3.8 gold per full energy bar. Even if it were 99.72% itself, the Trident would set you back 7500, which means it would take almost 2000 full energy bars to recoup the cost, which is about a third of a year of doing nothing but playing, taking no time off to sleep. In this time, they'll probably have released another expansion with a better farm rate. **In short - if you have the Trident, there's no harm putting it in; if you don't it isn't worth buying. **Did the test anyway: 99629/100000 **--Ryo Sangnoir 18:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, some more stuff: *Atlas + 5 Tridents + Tiamat + Predator: 991781/1000000 - it's so close to 6 tridents I ran it a million times to check. *Atlas + 5 Tridents + Tiamat + Omega: 99010/100000. *Atlas + 5 Tridents + Tiamat + Omega + Predator: 99360/100000. *Atlas + 5 Tridents + Tiamat + Omega + Predator + Shapeshifter: 995004/1000000. *Atlas + 5 Tridents + Tiamat + Omega + Predator + Shapeshifter + Hunter: 995121/1000000. *So those uniques are decent replacements for tridents. They don't hurt, at least.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *In fact, I got a 97.78% using no tridents: Atlas, Tiamat, Omega, Predator, Shapeshifter, Hunter, Arc Trooper.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Redundancy FYI: I had updated Corrupted Forces with the work done by Darkblood (re-tested the deck variations myself) before I saw this page (used the Kongregate forum post by Darkblood). With the exception of the Toxic Cannon deck, we're looking at redundancy, I'm just not sure what would be the best way to proceed. Slivicon 08:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow Slivicon! You have posted all the variations and re-tested every one, wonderful work and thanks for including the source. DarkBlood 22:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC)